


Washing Rain

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Brain Break, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Stealing, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Reborn receives word from the Varia that Xanxus is going out of control. Both his bravado and his libido have been amped up since losing to Tsuna. So he’s asked to put a stop to it, he knows just who to use.Tier 3
Relationships: Yamamoto Takeshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 17





	Washing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Washing Rain

Reborn receives word from the Varia that Xanxus is going out of control. Both his bravado and his libido have been amped up since losing to Tsuna. So he’s asked to put a stop to it, he knows just who to use.

-x-

The Varia were losing their minds. They lost to Tsuna, and thus the right to lead the Vongola family. They were still apart of it and were gonna protect the family no matter what. They took their loss with a touch of grace, their boss, however…

After recovering their boss, he was trying to show how much of a man he was. When he called one of them to his room, he purposely was laid out bare ass naked, stroking his hard 10-inch dick like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He didn’t stop stroking when food was brought in, or when divvying out orders from his bed. It was weird, even for Lussuria watching their boss stroke his manhood so hard making his balls bounce.

True their boss was a sexy beast, even the scars on his body seemed to compliment his sexy form. If that wasn’t bad enough, after showers or baths he’d walk the halls without a towel. Xanxus let his long fat dick swing free, letting it all hang out getting a rush from others looking at him.

Squallo knew what was happening when he was called to meet Xanxus in his room. He sighed, before opening the door. “What’s up bo-” Splurt Splurt Splurt. His sentence was cut off as semen fires, splashing his face, and his clothes. The warm goo ran down his face, and his anger twitched, the vein his forehead twitching.

Instead of being sorry. “What took you so long Squallo?” he snaps. ‘Oh that’s it!’ Squallo was seeing red. Xanxus maybe his boss, but the spoiled brat needed to be taken down a peg. The man sighed letting his soft cock sway back and forth.

He had the biggest cock in the Varia and he fucking knew it, the look on his face was clear. So after finishing the ridiculous task, his boss wanted Squallo to get a specialist on the phone.

“You’ve gotta help us, he’s driving us all crazy!” he explains what’s happening to the man on the other line. “You have to help us, please think of it as a peace offering.”

“Uhhuh uhhuh uh huuuh, I understand. If your okay with us using any method to handle this situation we can have it solved and your boss will be taken care of.” the person called was Reborn. His words made Squallo sweat a little, but Xanxus was a member of the Vongola family, like it or not, so he didn’t believe the assassin would kill him.

“Fine just please hurry.” the calls ended, and Reborn got to work. He had a few calls to make himself. He had a solid idea of what to do, but he just needed the pieces to fall into place. Some new bullets had been made since Leon had gone into heat. The little guy had made several new bullets, and one just happened to be perfect for the situation.

He would have had Tsuna do it, but the boy was currently “suffering” from some effects of a new bullet. Twin Tails Bullet, not only did it give Tsuna twin dicks but it increased his sexual needs. He didn’t need to worry about him, Hibari and Gokudera were helping deal with the situation, so that left...

‘Yes he’d be perfect for this, and this bullet would work perfectly with his special flame.’ Leon turned into a gun, and he loaded the bullet.

Yamamoto had just finished baseball practice and was in the shower. Reborn used one of his secret tunnels to appear in the showers. “Gah Reborn!” Yamamoto gasped covering his crotch.

Reborn whistled. “That’s quite the bat you have Yamamoto-kun.” The rain guardian had a solid 7 inches.

“Hehe, it’s nice of you to say, but I know I’m the smallest out of Tsuna’s guardians.” Lambo was smaller currently but 10 Years Later he was hung like a bull.

“How would you like to fix that, and help the Varia out with a problem?” Yamamoto grabbed a towel and covered himself.

“Well I guess if it will help out.” he blushed and scratched his chin. Reborn smirked.

“Excellent!” he fired the bullet, the shot whipping up Yamamoto’s towel and it struck his crotch.

“Ohhhh!” the boy’s pubes lit up with blue rain flames. “Reborn!” he gasped, heat rushing through his dick.

“Perfect!” he smirks. Yamamoto gets dressed having to push his aching erection into his boxers. He got dressed and Reborn brought Yamamoto to the Varia base. The boy’s lust drive was ramped up, his aching cock pushing against the fabric of his pants.

Squallo was surprised but thankful. He led the rain guardian to Xanxus’ room. “Listen, kid, I don’t know what Reborn told you but you’d really be helping us out.” Yamamoto nodded. “Is he gonna be okay?”

Reborn nodded. “He’s got this, let him in.” Squallo opened the door and Yamamoto entered.

‘Oh, man!’ Xanxus was laid out bare ass naked, and he was working that big dick. His own cock twitched. ‘I can’t believe he’s just doing it like that.’ Xanxus hadn’t noticed him yet so Yamamoto began to strip. Reborn told him he needed to just sleep with Xanxus and he’d not only be helping him, and would improve his own.

Once his boxers fell, the light of his blue flames drew the attention of Xanxus. The rain flames seemed to calm any rage of an intruder in his room. The light fanned his cock making it look so tempting.

Xanxus found himself drawn to it. He got out of his bed and walked over to Yamamoto. The man’s hard cock bounced and bobbed, pre leaving drops on the floor. “Well now are you a gift for me? Some kind of peace offering?” Yamamoto could only nod. “Well then let’s have some fun.”

He drops to the floor, coming face to face with Yamamoto’s dick. “Your cock is quite cute.” he licks from the base to the tip making the cock twitch. Pre spills from the tip. “So sensitive,” he says chuckling.

Lapping up the pre as it poured out from his weeping tip. Yamamoto gasped and moaned, shivers of pleasure racing up his body. His skin flushed with arousal, as Xanxus continued to lick his cock.

The Varia boss had no idea what was in store for him, even as the rain guardian pre-cum washed down his throat. “Mmmhhmm, I’m gonna suck you off kid, then I’m gonna give you a taste of a real man’s cock.”

Before Yamamoto could protest, Xanxus wraps his lips around the tip, sucking it like a sucker. His tongue giving the sensitive head a lashing. More pre gushes into his mouth and he drinks it down.

The older male slurps down his cock, sucking him down to the root with the greatest of ease. He bobbed back and forth, Yamamoto’s moans ringing in his ears. ‘Yeah, you like that? Just you wait, I’m gonna make that runt’s guardian a slave to my dick.’ he sucked Yamamoto harder, his own cock twitching at the thought.

Xanxus was surprised as he slurps and sucks and even his tongue play, while it coaxed out more pre, the boy had yet to cum. ‘Stubborn huh? Well, I can play!’ he fondles Yamamoto’s balls and doubles his efforts. His cock twitched, feeling the boy’s hot length plunge down his throat.

He thought his cock was twitching with excitement. His own sex drive drumming through his body as he tried to get the rain guardian to cum. He was so focused on proving how much of a man he was he didn’t notice that Yamamoto’s cock had grown an inch. ‘Come on cum!’

His penis twitched, unaware to the scarred male his dick shrank an inch. Another inch lost, and Xanxus was none the wiser as he was working the tip. The third inch he couldn’t ignore, as he was balls deep, and the cock plunged down his throat. “Gah!”

When Xanxus pulled back he was starring at a dick as big as his own...or was. “What the fuck!?” he gasped gazing down at his dissolved length. He suddenly felt a hand on the back of his head.

“Don’t stop!” Yamamoto thrust his cock into Xanxus’ mouth. The male’s eyes widened, but as he stared into the rain flames, any rage was washed away. Yamamoto’s large cock stuffed his mouth, flooding his senses with musk and manly taste.

‘What’s happening!?’ his eyes rolled up, his penis twitched losing an inch, and in turn, Yamamoto’s cock grew larger. ‘Why does his cock taste so good?!’ pre flooded his mouth rushing down his throat like a mighty river.

He gulped and swallowed around his shaft. Yamamoto moaned and began thrusting in and out of Xanxus’ hot mouth. “So good, so good!” he moaned. It was very good, his hefty balls smacked Xanxus’ chin with each thrust.

As his cock grew larger, he felt a powerful urge to dominate. He gripped the man’s dark hair and began to fuck his throat. Surpassing Xanxus’ original size, his fat 12 incher plunged in and out of the male’s throat. ‘It’s so big!’ he moaned around the rain guardian’s length.

The steady smack smack of his balls sent pleasing vibrations through his crotch. This intensified the vibrations he felt from the man moaning around his penis. “Ohhh!” The last inch was taken and Yamamoto came hard, stuffing his cock all the way down Xanxus’ throat and pumping his hefty teen load down his throat.

Blue rain flames dispersed, and Yamamoto pulled out after feeding Xanxus 10 long thick spurts. His now massive cock was still hard and was draped over Xanxus’ scarred face. “What was that you were saying get a taste of a real man’s cock huh?” he asked, rubbing his dick all over his face.

Xanxus groaned, and Yamamoto looked down. “Holy!” there was a puddle of cum beneath Xanxus. “You came from sucking my big dick huh?” he slapped his cheeks with his length. Xanxus blushed and could say nothing, the taste of the rain guardian still on his lips.

The baseball nut chuckled. “Looks like I’m the real man here.” He brought his barefoot to Xanxus’ crotch rubbing the tiny tool against the sole. Xanxus moaned, feeling the foot not only rub his crotch but balls too. “And you’ve been a naughty little boy.” A shiver raced through the Varia boss.

Just as Yamamoto’s dominance grew with his increased size, Xanxus’ dominance was washed away with his shrinkage. His manhole was twitching, an itch asking desperately to be scratched.

“Get on the bad and show me how much you want my dick.” Xanxus obeys, he presents himself, his tiny tool twitching between his legs. He collects his own pre and spreads his cheeks and starts toying with his hole. His recent exhibition streak fueled his arousal further.

He panted lustfully, working his hole and making it glisten. Rubbing his hole, he worked finger after finger, till he had four fingers in his ass. Two from the left, two from the right, and he opened his hole.

Xanxus’ hole glistened, the insides twitching with want. Yamamoto couldn’t wait to slide home, his dick still overflowing with pre-cum making every big inch coated in the slick essence. He lined his cock up and let the tip kiss the open hole.

The Varia boss shifted onto his hands and knees and pushed back against the massive dick. Yamamoto pushed the head in and Xanxus moaned, but that’s all he got. He whined and tried to push back. Smack Smack! “Ahhh!” Xanxus moaned.

Yamamoto gave him another inch, then smacked both cheeks. “Yeah you love this don’t you!” he smirked. Each inch given he was given two smacks, one on each cheek. By the time he was buried balls deep, Xanxus’ tan ass was a lovely shade of red. “So full!”

“This is what you needed.” he rocked his cock.

“Yes ohh yes!” he moaned.

So it began Yamamoto fucked the naughty boss, slapping Xanxus’ ass, focusing on one cheek. Each swat making his inner walls tighten around the thrusting cock, increasing the tightness and friction. “Oh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah fuck YES!” his prostate was hit and Xanxus came hard soaking his sheets.

It didn’t stop there, Yamamoto kept fucking him through his orgasm, not only milking him of more cum, but the ultra-sensitivity pushed him over the edge again. “Here it comes!” Yamamoto moaned as Xanxus had his fifth orgasm.

His balls lurched and he pumped his semen deep into Xanxus’ body. Each spurt made the larger male shiver and pant like a he was in heat. His belly swelled but even that wasn’t enough, Yamamoto’s semen spilled out of his overstuffed hole.

He pulled out, and Xanxus whined at the loss. “I gotta get back. You behave yourself, and if you're a good boy you can come to visit and have fun with me and my friends.”

Oh, Xanxus was a very good boy, and things got back to normal for the Varia, though Xanxus did now have a craving for big dicks, and he now had the smallest cock in the Varia. When the men couldn’t deal with Xanxus’ needs anymore, they dropped him off at Tsuna’s house and the guardians took turns dealing with the man.

Much to Xanxus’ joy Tsuna and his guardians all had cocks over 10 inches. He was in wonderful hog heaven, cocks pushing out his cheeks, stuffing his throat and filling his ass. He went home every day, sometimes after a weekend, covered and filled with cum. He was surprised by Tsuna’s new addition, but he didn’t complain having the twin massive dicks pushed inside him.

His guardians didn’t care, they were able to do their jobs and he was actually happy healthy and sexually satisfied so win-win.

End 


End file.
